Front For Friendship
by Prettygurlprincess
Summary: One innocent night out turned into a troubled one, causing the law to be involved. Fortunately, Sakura takes the blame for what Sasuke did wrong and saves him from jail time. But now he owes her big time for the mess he put her through. Will their friendship still fly high or will this one immature, & foolish night burn everything they have?
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first story I've written, so go easy on me 'kay? I'm trying to explore my creative mind, and I want to write something different than everyone else. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. Big shout out to my bestie Matt for helping me through this !

*** Oh &amp; just a warning… There will be graphical sexual content in future chapters, so mature readers only! Now onto the summary! :D

**Summary:** Sasuke &amp; Sakura have been best friends since they were 5. Now 12 years later they are closer than ever. But one immature night, Sasuke does some illegal things which threaten jail time. Fortunately, Sakura takes the blame for him saving him from being sent behind bars. Since Sakura is a favored person in town, she gets off easy with just community service but her reputation has been destroyed. Now Sasuke owes her big time, so she decides to make a deal with him by making him do and get her whatever she wants, they agreed to make this deal last for 5 years so they would be even after all she had to go through. At first he is fine with it, But when he gets tired of listening to every command, Sasuke starts to rebel, causing her to blackmail and torture him, claiming if he doesn't comply she will tell the truth and send him away. After just 6 months into it their friendship ends, but the deal doesn't. Will their friendship ever come back to life or will this one stupid mistake ruin what they once had forever?

Okie Dokie, NOW we can get to the story! :3

Enjoy darlings ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Front For Friendship**

_Her heart was racing, sweat beads were forming on her unusually large forehead. _

_She was hoping the consequences wouldn't be too bad. _

_She turned her head slightly, glancing at the raven haired boy once, then twice._

_He was staring intently at her, watching her like a hawk. _

_She gulped loudly, and it was clear to see she was shaking. She tried to relax, and took a long, deep breath. Unfortunately that didn't calm her nerves. _

_She lowered her head, pink bubblegum locks covering the sides of her face. Then the judge's words started filling her ears. _

_This was it, he was discussing her punishment. She felt incredibly guilty, but why? She didn't do anything wrong… Besides lie to the law about what really happened that foolish night._

'_How could I let myself get involved in this dreadful mess?' The nervous pink headed girl thought._

_With a loud __**Bang**__ on the wood, the case was dismissed. As everyone silently got up to exit the room, a silent tear fell from the girls eye, because she had realized…_

_Her sweet, innocent reputation had just been ripped away from her like a bandaid, but the worst part was… she was innocent the whole time. _

_From now on, nobody would see her as the good girl she really was. The gentle, caring and sincere Sakura Haruno was now known as a betraying, mistrusting, and menacing…__**Criminal.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well I hope y'all enjoyed chappie one ! I'll try to stay updated with this story as much as possible, but I got a lot of schoolwork &amp; other events, but my head is full of ideas for this story. So anyways chapter 2 here we goooo !

Thank you all for reading :3

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Naruto**

~ PrettyGurlPrincess

***RIIIIIING***

"Ugh! Finally!" Sakura said as she stood up from her seat. She stretched her arms and then grabbed her books and backpack and headed out the classroom.

She was at her locker now, putting her heavy Chemistry textbook away when a certain Uchiha walked up to her. She could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck, and it sent chills all the way down her spine. She glanced in the locker mirror and saw him staring back at her.

"Hey Sasuke, have fun in class?" She started, trying to make conversation while putting clear lip gloss on, giving her lips a juicy shine.

"Hn. Always." He said while watching her glide the thin brush along her bottom lip, and then the top. Then with a quick smoosh of her lips together, she closed the locker and completely turned around to face him.

He had to admit, he did think she was pretty attractive, but he was also aware that they were just friends, and he didn't want to do anything to ruin that. But when she had turned around, he couldn't help but check her out a bit.

Her long, vibrant pink hair was in tight, sexy curls. For her outfit, she was wearing a neon pink see through, long sleeved, buttoned up blouse with a black cami-top underneath. Along with that was a pair of navy blue jeans that fit her just right. And for the shoes, she was wearing a pair of glittery black sandals that screamed fabulous. Ino would most definitely be impressed.

Sasuke was wearing a gray v-neck shirt that fit a little tighter to his chest, which ultimately resulted in showing his 6-pack through the thin material. Going along with it was a pair of loosely fit black jeans and some dark gray tennis shoes.

Sasuke knew he looked good, but he didn't really care much for all the girls fawning over him. Hell even the teachers would steal glances at him, checking out his sexy abs, and nice ass. He didn't pay much attention to it though, instead he would just walk on by without so much a glance in any girls direction.

… But Sakura, well Sakura was different, she was the only exception. The reason why is because their families were very close and she wasn't an immature fangirl when she was around him. Now fangirls he cannot tolerate, and he thought that one day Sakura would become like that, actually that was one of his fears, but surprisingly she didn't. She always acted like he wasn't all that but he wondered if she was just putting up a front. He wouldn't dare try to discuss that with her because then it would make everything awkward, and that was the last thing he wanted to do to their friendship.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts and said, "You ready to go Sakura?"

Said girl then nodded and replied, "Yup, let's go."

They made their way out of the front doors of the high school and into the bright shining sun outdoors.

As they were walking on the sidewalk Sakura couldn't help but ask, "So… why are we walking home instead of riding in your car?"

"It's in the shop getting detailed, and we're not going home." Sasuke said looking straight ahead.

At that response, Sakura glanced over at him and wondered where they would be going off to now.

She then sighed and said, "The amount of money you put into that car… It's gotta be worth more than my own house by now!"

At this he chuckled a bit and glanced over at her.

"Well, Uchiha's gotta have the best of everything, didn't you know?"

"Yeah I knew that, but damn Sasuke, you blow away money like it's nothing!"

"Hn. Well I have plenty of it so no worries." He said looking back ahead.

"Well of course you don't have to worry about it you little stuck up prince, you can get anything you want, when you want. But in the real world it's a struggle for all of us poor people."

"Okay just stop talking, you'll give me a headache." He said, then he picked up his pace.

"Fine, hmph!" She said, then she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes as she kept walking, but in about 30 seconds she would realize that was a bad idea to close them.

***SMACK***

She walked right into the streetlight pole. She stumbled back a few feet holding her head.  
"Ah! Ow!" She shouted while feeling the small bump forming on her forehead. Then she heard a light laugh and looked in the direction it was coming from.

Of course, Sasuke was standing there laughing at what just happened, and he laughed a bit more at the glare she gave him. It was indeed funny.

Finally he settled down and said, "You alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, but now my head hurts a bit." Sakura said, her hand still resting on the bump.

"Well that ought to teach ya not to walk with your eyes closed, silly. Let me see it."

She then sighed and removed her delicate hand from her large forehead, and sure enough there was big knot right smack dab in the center.

"That's a nice goose egg you got there Sak." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh jeez, thanks for the compliment Sasuke." She was becoming irritated with him now.

"Pfft, it's still not nearly as big as your whole forehead though." He knew that she would get pissed at him for saying that, but seeing her angry amused him. 

"Ugh! You're an ass! You could've warned me!" She was glaring at him again, and he had a small smile on his face now.

"Yeah I could have, but I wanted to see how the scene would play out, it was very funny, just like I expected." He was thinking back at how the pole made a vibrating sound when she slammed into it, and her attitude was making it even funnier.

"Whatever. Can we just go… wait, where are we going anyways?" She said starting to walk again, making sure she walked around the pole this time.

Sasuke was following right behind her. "We're going to the clubhouse, I have something to show you."

At that, she stopped and turned around to face him. She was looking at him with confusion in her bright emerald eyes and her eyebrows were furrowed. "Why would we go there? What are you going to show me?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions? It's a surprise." He replied walking right past her.

"Well I just like to be well informed of everything before it happens." She stated while half-jogging to catch up with him.

The clubhouse was where they spent their days together as little kids. It was located an equal distance from both of their houses, but it was quite a walk in the woods to get there. They did all kinds of activities in there when they were younger. It was full of a lot of toys, and it had a big easel where they drew all sorts of sloppy paintings.

Of course as they grew older, the clubhouse had changed. All the toys were thrown out, and so were the paintings they created.

The toy chest was replaced with a mini-fridge, and a small TV took the place of the easel. There was a long sofa in the center of the big room, and that was pretty much it.

As Sasuke and Sakura started to approach the woods, Sakura had started to complain.

"I better not get any ticks on me, ew those things creep me out!"

"Sakura stop complaining, it's a clear path there." Sasuke had told her.

The rest of the walk there was silent but Sakura couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. She had a gut feeling that what Sasuke was about to show her wouldn't be very pleasant. Part of her wanted to turn around and take off the other way, while the other part was curious to find out what this 'surprise' was. Unfortunately for her, the curious side of her had won. So she continued to tag along beside him as they finally approached the door of the small building.

It looked run-down, with ivy growing up against the white siding. The flowerboxes on the windowsills were full of dead flowers, and there were a few large cracks in some of the windows.

Sasuke had reached inside his pocket and pulled out an old, half rusty key, which he then placed inside the lock and unlock the door. He opened it cautiously as the door made a loud creaking sound. They both walked in and Sasuke closed the door behind them.

As they stood in the small abandoned building, They were both immediately greeted with dust that was floating around in the large room, which resulted in Sakura letting out a big sneeze. "Ahhh-choo!" She looked over at Sasuke to see if he would say anything, but he didn't.

"E-hem … I think you're supposed to bless me Sasuke…"

"Hn. Whatever." He replied while rolling his eyes, then he walked over to the mini-fridge that was sitting on the counter.

While he fiddled with something in the fridge, she decided to observe her surroundings and she instantly noticed that everything was covered in dust. Usually she would keep up with the cleaning, but it had been at least a year since they last hung out here. The two didn't spend as much time here anymore because they were busy hanging out at other places ever since Sasuke got his license.

'Wow has it really been that long?' She thought to herself. This shack definitely brought back fun memories for them both. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a loud clinking sound.

***Clink* **

There it was again! She turned in the direction the noise was coming from &amp; she was shocked to see Sasuke standing before her… with two bottles of beer in his hands, each with the lid off.

'So that's what that sound was.' She thought, but now onto the second question, and she knew she couldn't answer it herself.

She started the sentence slowly, "Uh… Sasuke… Why do you have two beer bottles?"

He smirked, "One's for me and one's for you." He replied, holding a bottle out towards her.

"Where did you get these?" She asked, wondering whether to accept the intoxicating drink, or shove it away.

"My parents have a fridge full of them in the basement; they won't notice a few missing." He answered, shoving the opened beer bottle in her face. "Here, drink." 

"Uhm… No thanks I'm good." She declined the beer, but he wouldn't stop staring at her with those dark eyes of his.

"Sak, you gotta live a little, just try it." He told her, still holding the beer in front of her.

'Sigh, he's not gonna let up, I might as well try some.' With that thought, she reached out for the bottle and took ahold of it. It was freezing cold to the touch which shocked her a bit. She then lifted it up to her nose to smell it, which concluded in her crinkling her nose and immediately jerking it away from her face.

'Ew, this stuff smells horrible, I don't think I can drink it.' she thought, while a disgusted looked sprawled onto her face.

Sasuke noticed this and tried to convince her by saying, "Sak, it's not supposed to smell good, or even taste good for that matter, but it does make you feel good."

She looked up at him, and questioned if this would be a good idea or not. But after a few seconds she gave in and took the tiniest sip, while still looking into his dark eyes.

He watched as she tasted the intoxicating liquid on her tongue and then let it flow down her throat. And her reaction, in his opinion, was priceless.

Her whole entire face had scrunched up and she immediately started gagging from it,

"Oh my gosh! This is absolutely disgusting! How can people tolerate this foul taste?"

"They just do Sak, calm down you'll get used to it." Sasuke answered before taking a large gulp of his beer.

She stared at him, while he continued drinking his beer and walked over to the couch and plopped down on it.

"Sasuke… How often do you drink this… foul liquid?" She asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside him.

He looked over at her with a blank expression on his face and then said, "Almost every weekend. Naruto and I drink together sometimes."

Sakura was disappointed to hear this, and she looked at him with a disapproved frown on her face. Of course she knew she couldn't be surprised by his immature actions.

She knew exactly who Sasuke was. He wasn't a bad person, but he did make the worst decisions. The boy just doesn't know when to stop once he gets himself into trouble. Another problem was that he would always take things too far, he's definitely no stranger to mischief.

They were only three weeks into the beginning of the school year and he had already received detention four times. Sakura often did worry about him, and she hoped that he would become more mature and responsible sooner than later.

Sakura even wondered how he became such a rebellious person in the first place, because when they were kids he was very kind and obedient, nothing at all like he is now. Then Itachi showed up in her mind.

'Ahhh yes that makes sense, Itachi must be involved with Sasuke's behavior somehow, he can be a bad influence at times.' Sakura thought as she remembered that day several years ago when all three of them went to the park.

Sasuke and Sakura were only 10 at the time so they needed someone to watch over them while they played, and Itachi was picked to do that. While the two were swinging on the swingset minding their business, Sasuke was unexpectedly shoved off the swing and landed face first in the ground.

He picked himself up and turned around to face the bully. The boy looked like he was around their age with long brown hair, and clear white eyes. Sakura jumped off her swing and ran to Sasuke's side asking if he was alright.

He didn't answer, instead he was staring straight ahead at the person responsible for the fresh cuts and bruises on his face. Pure anger could be seen in his dark onyx eyes.

Sakura took a few steps back, scared from seeing Sasuke so angry.

Just before Sasuke was about to tell the boy off, Itachi showed up and stood right in front of the little boy. Then in a few seconds, the bully was picked up three feet off the ground by his collar.

Itachi's eyes flashed red as he gave the boy a death glare. He then spoke to the boy in a harsh tone, "Hyuuga, keep your fucking hands to yourself."

The said boy gulped loudly, his eyes wide open never blinking, a horrified expression on his face. He tried to speak but no words came out because he was too scared to say anything.

"If I ever catch you messing with my brother again, I won't hesitate to hurt you." Itachi stated still using a deadly tone of voice.

He then dropped the Hyuuga boy on the ground with a loud ***Thump.***

Once the boy stood up, he took off running into the other direction, not looking back once.

Itachi turned around to face the two kids, and he approached them slowly. Sakura started to shake, and Sasuke gulped.

Itachi stood right in front of Sasuke, towering over him like a skyscraper. Sasuke slowly looked up at his older brother and noticed his eyes were still red, and the expression on his face did not looked worried, but disappointed.

"Why didn't you do anything? You just stood there looking like a wimp." Itachi stated, still staring down at his kid brother.

" 't want to cause trouble." Sasuke stuttered out in response.

"Tch. Wow you really are a loser. You need to stand up for yourself, instead of let people stomp all over you, foolish little brother." Itachi said as he turned around and motioned for them to follow him. "Come on let's go home, it's time for your naps little princesses."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke but couldn't see his face because his bangs were in the way. Although, she could tell that he was bothered because he kept clenching his fists tighter and tighter until they turned pale. A few seconds later he started to walk and she followed right behind him.

There was one thing that she learned from this incident, and that was that Itachi was a very rude, and ignorant person. Ever since that day she had made sure to avoid him as much as possible, and when she was around him she would stay out of his way by standing at least a good five feet away from him.

While Sakura was lost in thought, Sasuke managed to finish off his first beer, and stood up to grab another one. He walked over to the fridge, grabbed a new bottle, popped it open and took in a mouthful of the strong taste the liquid greeted him with.

He plopped clumsily back onto the couch and looked over at Sakura, she was still spacing out. It was getting a little too quiet, so he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Sak, come back to Earth already! Your beer's getting warm." Sasuke said, trying to snap her back into reality. Luckily it worked, because she quickly shook her head and blinked her eyes multiple times before looking over at him.

"Huh? Oh, I don't want it." She said, glancing at the beer in her hand.

"Well you gotta drink it, I'm not gonna let you throw it out." He said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Ugh, I knew something bad was going to happen today!" She said taking another little sip of the sickening tasting drink.

"Nothing bad is going to happen; we're just drinking some beer and chilling." Sasuke replied as he watched her take more baby sips.

"Yeah that's how shit usually starts. Everyone's calm and chilled, but then somebody suggests doing something stupid, you go along with it and then BAM! You're in big trouble." Sakura stated before taking a bigger sip.

"Pft, not if you're careful and sneaky about it, then you can get away with it." Sasuke said as he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Well of course you can get away with anything Sasuke, but I'm not an experienced troublemaker so I'm sure if I tried doing something very stupid I would be caught right in the act." Sakura said while staring right back at him.

"Hmm, well that is true. You're very clumsy, and you're also a terrible liar Sak. You really gotta work on that, but luckily you have me to teach you." Sasuke said before chugging down the last of his beer.

"Woah you drank that one pretty fast, shouldn't you slow down and take a break for a bit?" Sakura questioned him as he got up to grab another beer.

"Nah, I want to get a good buzz." Sasuke answered her as he pulled a fresh, cold beer out of the fridge.

Sigh, "Well alright, just try not to get all messed up okay? I don't want any trouble tonight." She asked him, hoping he would take her advice.

"Sure, there won't be any trouble, I promise." Sasuke said taking big, loud gulps of the intoxicating drink.

Sakura finally decided to relax, and laid back on the couch, still trying to finish off her first bottle of beer, but it was still half full.

'Ugh! Something tells me this is going to be a long night for the both of us.' The pink haired girl thought as she took another sip.

And she was right… it was going to be a long, eventful night. But what she didn't expect was that this certain night would affect everything they had; Their awaiting future, their carefree lives, but most of all, their cherished friendship. They had no idea that in just a few hours, their worlds will go up in flames, burning the innocent bond they shared into ashes.

This was just the beginning of the end of a friendship so dear…

_**To be continued…**_

So I hope you all enjoyed it, whew ! Unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to write for a few days, I have A LOT of busy, but also fun events to attend over the weekend :D  
YAY !


	3. Chapter 3

Well hey there guys ! I'm back with another chapter, and along with that I brought some COOKIES ! YAY a cookie for everyone who reads this lol om nom nom :3

Anyways enough with the randomness, and onto chapter 3. Shout out to all my friends who reviewed honestly, y'all know who you are! And of course Mafiae, thank you very much :D

Well alrighty then, shall we continue? … don't actually answer that, it's a rhetorical question hehe. Of course we will ! XD

~PrettyGurlPrincess

**Disclaimer: I keep checking &amp; it comes out with the same result, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

A few hours had passed and Sasuke had surely gotten a good buzz. It was really easy for Sakura to tell, with the way he was slurring his words a bit, and he was having a difficult time keeping his balance.

Another giveaway was that he could not stop laughing. Every time the pink haired girl had tried to say something he would interrupt her by bursting out with laughter. So eventually she just stopped talking and sat there staring at him with a weird look in her eyes, her lips were closed shut and she was starting to get irritated with his attitude.

Finally, Sakura had managed to finish that first beer, while Sasuke had polished off his sixth. She didn't drink anymore after that but Sasuke was still trying to pressure her into drinking more. At first she respectfully declined it, but after the 30th time, she started yelling at him, obviously irritated from being asked the same question repeatedly.

"Dammit Sasuke, I said NO!" She shouted at the drunken Uchiha.

"But come ooon Saky, It makes you feel s-so gooood." The Raven haired teen stuttered and slurred the words out.

"No, now quit asking me or I will leave your drunken ass here by yourself!" She replied raising her voice even more. You could practically see the steam rolling out of her ears.

"Nooo don't do that, don't leave me Saky, I can't live without youuuu!" Sasuke shouted back. He quickly jumped up and ran over to Sakura and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug.

The pinkie was surprised by this action, because Sasuke NEVER hugged people. It just wasn't his thing. So when he did this the girl was taken aback, not even returning the warming embrace.

"Saky, you can't live without me either… right?" The Uchiha boy questioned as he pulled back from the hug, onyx eyes boring into pure emerald.

Sakura cringed a bit from the strong smell of alcohol on his breath.

'Whew, he needs some mouthwash!' she thought as soon as the disgusting smell reached her nose.

Then, she thought about what he said… he can't live without her? Yup he most definitely was drunk, because he never expressed his true feelings to anyone.

To her, it was funny and weird to see Sasuke like this; funny because his attitude was more childish and silly instead of serious and dominant when he was sober. Then it was weird because he was a completely different person, he turned into somebody she hardly even knew anymore.

But then, those sweet memories started to flood her mind as his drunken state reminded her of when they were kids. The gleam that was in his eyes before, the happy, cheerful, excited shine was there now.

And she couldn't help but to smile when she saw that same look in his dark, but yet sparkling eyes. It had been so long since she's seen that look.

Usually his eyes would be full of irritation, boredom, and anger and she had grown tired of always seeing him being succumbed by those three emotions. But now, he seemed to be enjoying himself, he surely was chilled out and didn't seem to have any worries right now… except for how she felt about him.

She gave him a gentle smile and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her. "Of course I can't live without you either; we grew up and lived our lives together for too long for us to just separate and be okay without one another." She assured him, and he quickly complied and hugged her back, holding her tighter than before.

'Wow, Sasuke sure does have a strong grip' she thought to herself as she was being squished to his chest. It was getting hard to breathe and she didn't think he was going to let go anytime soon, not after what he said to her next…

"Well good, *Hiccup*, I don't ever want you to leave my life. You're the most important person to me Saky." The intoxicated boy stated as he rested his chin on the girls head, tangling his fingers in her soft, pink locks.

Sakura wasn't sure how to respond because she had never been this physically close to Sasuke. But for some strange reason, she enjoyed it. She could smell the enticing scent on his shirt, and the ends of his hair were tickling her cheeks, but what she enjoyed most of all was… the pleasant comfort. Her body received his temperate heat, and she gave it right back. She felt so snug in his strong, muscled arms, and the weirdest feeling she got was… complete? No that can't be right… this is Sasuke, her best friend. She wouldn't feel all that in just one hug… right?

'No no no! I am sooo not feeling this!' The jade eyed girl thought to herself.

She tried to shake the feeling out as soon as it arrived, but it was kinda hard to do that when he was still holding her like that.

But the strangest thing of all in this certain unpleasantly pleasant situation was that she didn't even try to wiggle out of his tight grasp. Instead, she held onto him as tight as he did her. She had her arms wound around his waist and her body was pressed fully against his. Her face was crammed into the base of his throat and she could feel his heart pulsing all through his body.

'I… I could get used to this.' Sakura mentioned in her mind, but then she quickly snapped out of it.

'Wait what? Why the hell am I thinking these things? Damn beer!' She thought angrily to herself.

As she jumped back to reality leaving her previous thoughts behind, she decided to lift her head up and look to see if Sasuke was doing alright. **Bad idea**!

She tilted her delicate head upwards, and lifted her forest-green eyes only to see those dark, and mysterious onyx orbs fixed right on her lips.

'Why is he just staring at my lips like that?' She wondered as he started to lean his head forward, not exactly aware of what he was doing.

Her lips looked so smooth, and they were a luscious pink color. They even had a gleaming shine to them, thanks to her lip gloss.

It was hard for Sasuke to not gaze at them, because to him, her lips looked very inviting and ready for some mouth to mouth action. He was staring at them for so long, that he was becoming hypnotized by those pink pouty lips she owned. His mouth was watering now, and he was anticipating how sweet her lips would taste on his own.

It was only when they were just centimeters away, noses barely touching, did Sakura realize how close they really were.

Just as Sasuke was about to close the distance between them with his eager, drooling mouth, Sakura pulled her head back and quickly squirmed out of his strength-filled arms.

Sasuke had shaken his head rapidly a few times to try and collect himself. He didn't know what he was just doing, and when he looked up and saw she wasn't looking at him, and her face flushed a bright pink color, he could tell she was feeling uncomfortable about something.

He tried to approach her again, but as he took a step forward, she had taken two back.

Okay, so she was feeling REALLY uncomfortable if she wouldn't let him near her.

He tried to speak and break the silence but was immediately cut off by the cherry blossom girl, "Sakura, I don't know what jus-"

"I think we need some fresh air." She quickly replied as she was turning around, not even taking one single glance at him.

At this, Sasuke couldn't do anything but tag along as she opened the old, creaky clubhouse door and stepped outside.

As soon as the duo got outside, they were immediately refreshed by the breezy, clean air flowing past them.

Sasuke looked up and noticed it was starting to get dark out. The glowing sun was beginning to set and the half moon could already be seen. He kept staring up at the cratered moon until he heard the crunching of autumn leaves.

He looked back down and saw Sakura walking off on the lone, dirt trail. He called out to her to wait up as he ran to catch up with her. Soon he was walking… Err well stumbling beside her as they both continued on the dusty path leading towards the main road.

Sasuke glanced over and noticed Sakura's head was down and he couldn't see the expression on her face. He was beginning to worry about her and what she was thinking inside that humongous head of hers.

He was going to try and ask her what was wrong when she abruptly cut him off once again.

"Saky are you alr-" "I'm fine, but I just wanna walk in silence okay?" The pinkie said to the raven haired boy, still not looking him in the eye.

"Well okay, if that's what you want." Sasuke replied, still slurring his words a bit. He noticed his buzz was starting to die down, which he didn't want to lose, especially now that Sakura was acting all weird and distant.

They walked and they walked until they finally reached the main road and that was when Sakura finally faced him, looking directly into his dangerous, black eyes.

"Well I'm just gonna head home. See you later Sasuke." She said to him, she had just turned around and took a couple steps when she felt something grab her wrist and yank her back just hard enough to stop her midstep.

Sure enough, it was Sasuke holding her wrist, trying to keep her from going any further. She was going to start protesting, but he had started speaking before she even had a chance to open her mouth.

"Saky, can you a least walk with me back to my place? I've still got a buzz you know; I don't think it would be safe for me to wander the streets alone." He informed her, with a serious glint shining in his eyes. He was hoping for a yes to come out of her mouth, he didn't want them to separate just yet.

"Okay, I guess you've got a good point." She replied, turning her petite body around in his direction, and pulling her wrist out of his gentle grasp.

He gave her a small smile as they started to walk towards the great, big Uchiha manor that was a few miles away.

They walked side by side, it was still silent. The only sound was their footsteps on the pavement.

Sasuke occasionally glanced over at her but she had hidden her face behind those long pinks locks of hers.

'Damn, why won't she just tell me how she feels already?' he thought in wonder.

Suddenly he stopped walking, Sakura had walked a few steps and when she noticed he wasn't walking with her, she stopped too.

"Saky, something's bothering you I can tell." He said, staring at her back, she didn't turn around or even look back at him.

She didn't answer him at first, instead letting silence fill the area. A few minutes had passed and she still hadn't answered him, now it was dead quiet and he was growing impatient.

He decided to ask her again, "Saky, please tell me what's wrong?"

She still had her back facing towards him and she didn't make a peep. His anger was starting to rise now, and he half yelled at her, "Sakura! Stop ignoring me and tell me what's wro-"

"Why did you try to kiss me?" She shouted back at him. Her body lashed around a little too quickly, which caused her to lose her balance and stumble, but she quickly caught herself.

Sasuke just stood there in complete shock at what she said. He tried to do what? No he wouldn't try that. She was his best friend, he would never try anything like that on her… right?

Like he had tried to tell her before, he didn't know what he was doing, it was just something that happened… well was about to happen.

And her not giving him a chance to explain was not helping with the awkward situation at all.

"Saky I… I don't know. Believe me, I really wasn't in control of myself. I'm sorry!" Sasuke tried to explain to her.

After hearing his poor explanation, she decided to just try and calm herself down. After all, the kiss never actually happened, so why was she letting herself get all worked up over this?

*Sigh* "Okay Sasuke, just please… don't do that again. That made me feel very uncomfortable and weird and I just…. *Sigh* just don't try it again." She told him in a half irritated tone.

"I won't Saky, I promise." He replied in a serious manner while staring straight at her, hoping she would accept his apology so they could be over this.

He could see her face was blushing up, and she was no longer looking him in the eye.

'Wow, she's really embarrassed about this mess I got us in.' Sasuke thought as he watched her turn around and walk ahead again.

He, once again, had to jog to catch up with her, and once he did they resumed to walking towards their destination.

Then as if nothing had happened, Sakura had just started rambling on about school and homework.

Sasuke was relieved by this sudden change in her attitude though. Now things could just go back to normal. As she kept going on about the horrible school lunches and how the history teacher Mr. Hatake is always late arriving to class.

But while she was discussing the school colors and how they didn't go well together, Sasuke got this sudden urge.

Uh-oh, he knew that urge very well too. No, it wasn't to kiss Sakura, but to cause trouble. He hadn't caused any kind of riot yet today and now he was starting to get that itch. He had grown so accustomed to getting in trouble, that it became part of his daily routine. It was strange, because it was like he was addicted to doing wrong.

'Damnit, I really need to do some damage, but Sakura's with me.' He thought to himself, glancing over at her when she crossed his mind.

He couldn't help it though, he had to fuck shit up, and he had to do it now, whether pinkie was with him or not.

Then Sasuke spotted something a fluorescent yellow color and it shined brightly, he knew exactly what it was as soon as he saw it. It was his dad's best friends viciously fast Lamborghini. It was parked on the side of the road and nobody was around.

Then Sasuke had gotten the craziest idea ever…

'Heh, this will certainly be interesting…' The troublesome Uchiha thought as he began plotting on what to do with this dangerous hot rod.

Yep, this night was certainly going to be a memorable one, Sasuke would make sure of that.

* * *

Welp, that's chapter 3 for y'all ! The next chapter is going to be INTENSE :O

Me &amp; Matty got it all planned out, hehe we think y'all are gonna enjoy this mhmm.

Well until next time…

~PrettyGurlPrincess OUT !

P.S. Here's a cookie for all the readers, don't worry I got PLENTY of them :)P


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys… umm sorry I haven't updated lately, I've just been going through a lot and my brain was very distracted ..Anywho I'll try to keep up with this story as much as possible, but remember , I have a life.. :P

So yeah .. onto chapter 4 ..

~ PrettyGurlPrincess

**Disclaimer: No .. no I don't own Naruto ..**

* * *

Sakura was still boringly talking about school and how lame it was, when Sasuke had stolen her attention by walking off toward a rather large &amp; bright object.

She stopped in the middle of the street, knowing she was safe from any cars, and just stood there watching as he slightly stumbled toward this creative masterpiece. She had taken a long glance at what he was so interested in and noticed it was a car.. well not just a car .. but a rather expensive one at that.

She then noticed it looked just like those cars in those magazines her dad always read. She had taken notice of how shiny, and awesome they were. So when she saw this car.. sitting pretty right before her, she couldn't help but stare in awe at its unique beauty.

The body, the rims, the shiny gleam on the car, and those oh so big exhaust pipes on the back. She could tell somebody paid top dollar for this sexy machine.

The pink bubblegum sweetie was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the slight jingling sound erupting from Sasuke's pocket. She looked at him and noticed he was standing just outside the drivers door looking down and pulling a big set of gold and silver keys out of his pocket, all of them clashing with each other.

He began picking through the keys, trying to find the one he wanted. But just before he found the right key, Sakura had ran up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Okay Sasuke, you ARE completely drunk. Your dad doesn't own this car." She told him, trying to pull him away from the lone car.

But unfortunately, he wouldn't budge. Instead he gave Sakura a wicked smirk and replied, "I know it's not his.. but that doesn't mean I don't have the keys for it."

She was confused by what he was saying.

'What? If his family doesn't own it, then why does he have the keys to it?' She wondered to herself. But in just a few seconds Sasuke would give her the answer to her current question.

He had taken notice of her eyebrows crinkling together and a slight frown appear on her face, and he immediately knew what she was thinking.

With a soft sigh, he turned to face her and held up the key that he had been looking for, "This car… Belongs to my father's friend." He stared right into her eyes as he explained to her further, "He and my father would carpool to work whenever he was in town.. And they're close enough to give each other copies of their keys. My dad takes care of his cars that he leaves here when he's back home."

The pinkie was still trying to wrap her big head around this, "Well… okay, so your dad shares keys with him. But why do YOU have them?" She asked him while she pointed at the only key that had access to that specific sports car.

He smirked, "Hn. Neither of them have any idea that I have a copy as well."

Sakura's eyes had widened ten times by now, "Sasuke you-"

Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist and slightly jerked her forward, "Sakura stop with all these damn questions. I took my father's keys one day, and I went to a place to get it copied. And the reason why is because why not? I have access to a kickass car now. Get in the car and let's go." With that said, Sasuke had let go of Sakura and turned around to unlock the car. Once he unlocked the door, he opened it and hit the unlock button.

Meanwhile Sakura was still standing there, watching him as he plopped right down in the drivers seat. She was beginning to feel uneasy, her gut was bothering her telling her to just walk away right now. But Sakura knew she couldn't just leave him like this.

'SAKURA! Get his ass out of that car right now!' Her inner voice began shouting at her.

'And how am I supposed to do that?! He's way stronger than me' She argued back.

'Well then, convince him it's a bad idea!' The inner continued

'Yeah.. uhh .. Have you met Sasuke? Because you can't just convince him with things by talking to him... He's too stubborn for that.' Sakura tried to reason.

'Hmph! Well I got nothing… Enjoy the ride! Although you'll most likely regret it!' The inner voice made one last comment.

While Sakura was having this debate with her inner self, Sasuke couldn't help but watch her with an eyebrow raised. She was making little irritated expressions with her face and even though he would never admit this out loud, he certainly did think it was cute… In a way.

After some time he decided to call her name to snap her out of it, which took a few tries. Finally, after the fourth call, she had whipped her head around and came back to where they were.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke had began to shout

The pinkette shook her head and looked over at him in the car, "Huh?"

"Get in." He replied ever so calmly.

The pinkie began to hesitate, "Uhm… I don't think I should…" She stared at the car and she could tell it had bad news written all over it.

"Just get in Sakura." He replied with a sigh.

"I have to go home.. Really.. My parents are expecting me." She tried to lie her way out of this mess that was about to happen.

"I'll take you home." Sasuke tried to convince her to just hop in the car with him.

"No.. my legs are fine for walking.. I could use the exercise anyways.." She kept coming up with excuses to get out and away from him.

Finally Sasuke had gotten irritated enough and lowered his voice at her, "Sakura.. I am not asking you.. I'm telling you to get in the car.. and I will take you home.. NOW …"

His eyes glowered and were currently staring intensely into her pure jades. She couldn't help but shiver a bit from his harsh tone of voice and she managed to take a step back away from the car. She wanted to just turn around and run... as fast, and as far away as she could. But she knew that if she tried doing that then he would just chase after her, catch her and force her to do what he wanted in the first place. It had happened many times already, and it would surely happen again.

So she was stuck. She had no choice but to join her drunken best friend in a complete strangers car that he has no right to drive. She lowered her head down and Sasuke began to lose his patience.

"Sakura! Get in the car or I will make you get in it!" He hissed at her with that threatening tone.

*Step*

She took one step..

*Step step*

She took two, then three. And after several more steps, she had finally made her way to the passenger side door. With slight hesitation, she opened the door and slowly lowered herself down into the seat and shut the door loudly. She didn't say anything, she wouldn't even turn her head to look at him. She was mad, and scared, and a bit shocked that she actually listened to him… especially in his drunken state.

After a few more seconds of silence, Sasuke had shut his door and the lights inside the car had turned off. There were a few more moments of silence before he stuck the key in the ignition and fired up the engine. Sakura quickly clicked on her seat belt because she knew she'd definitely need it.

The lights for the gauges lit up and Sakura turned her attention towards them. Sasuke, looking ever so calm, slowly pressed his foot on the break and shifted the car into drive. Before he took off, he looked over at Sakura and said, "You ready?"

Sakura didn't say anything, she couldn't. She started feeling sick to her stomach and sat as still as possible while staring straight ahead. She prayed inside her head that nothing bad would happen to either of them on this night.

Without receiving an answer, Sasuke just shrugged it off and moved his foot off the break and onto the gas, and the car quickly sped off.

Sasuke was rolling fast, it was easy to tell he was really enjoying himself over there. Sakura on the other end, wasn't doing so well. She reached up and grabbed onto the bar above the door and held onto that thing so tight that her knuckles began to turn white. She was getting more and more frightened every second, and she couldn't help but scream.

"SASUKE! Please slow down !" She begging him.

He decided to play with her, "Faster?!" He shouted.

"NO!" She screamed at him, "Stop this! Just.. Just take me home!"

Sasuke had formed a smirk and decided to disobey her requests and pushed the gas pedal further down, causing the engine to roar even louder and the car was flying. It was a good thing that there were no other cars on the road, mainly because Sasuke couldn't help but swerve into the other lane here and there.

Sakura begged and begged Sasuke to at least slow down. Eventually Sasuke slowed the car down to a reasonable speed. That made Sakura sigh in relief. But then she saw her house and she had never felt so anxious to just get home and lie in her bed and be able to relax, instead of being in the state she was in now… on the edge.

But she began to get upset as Sasuke just drove right passed her house. She had a deep frown form on her face instantly and she looked back at her house as it slowly vanished out of sight. She then turned to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You just drove passed my house! You said you were taking me home!" She shouted at him and stared right at him as he kept his eyes ahead on the road.

Not once taking his eyes off of the road he replied, "You're right. But I lied… You're not going home tonight."

With that answer, her jaw dropped open. She then began to get angry.

"I NEED to get home Sasuke! Turn this piece of junk around and take me home!" She yelled in his ear.

Up until the he heard the word 'junk' he was completely fine. But as soon as that word slipped out of the pinkette's lips, he couldn't control it anymore. He felt the need to prove her wrong. And so he did…

He slammed down on the gas pedal and forced the car to give it all it had. They were soaring down the dark, empty road. Not a single creature was in sight, and Sakura was thankful for at least that. But by now her gut was killing her and she started feeling really ill.

Sasuke glanced over and noticed that her face was turning green and she was holding a hand over her mouth with her eyes closed shut. He decided that she learned her lesson of talking the car down when it really was a magnificent piece of machinery. So he slowed the car down… slower .. and slower.. until it finally came to a stop on the side of the road.

Sakura stayed still, with her hand over her mouth and squeezing her eyes tight. Sasuke looked over at her and was about to say something but then Sakura quickly put her window down.

He was about to question her actions but then she stuck her head out of the window and puked her guts up.

Sasuke made a slightly disgusted face and turned away until she was done. By 5 minutes later, she sat back in her seat and held her stomach and groaned. Sasuke sat there quietly and stared ahead. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Take…me… home…" She pleaded softly.

"No… we can't go home" He answered her.

After he said that she completely forgot about her aching stomach and began to rage.

"Sasuke if you don't take me home right now, I'm gonna-"

She was cut off with Sasuke placing a napkin over her mouth.

"Wipe your mouth.. It's disgusting." He told her ever so bluntly.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and pushed his hand away and wiped all around her mouth. Once she was done she raised her hands in the air with question.

"Please explain to me what we are doing now."

"We need to get gas." He answered.

"Well… then just go to a gas station and fill up.."  
"I don't have money in my pocket right now."

"WHAT? You had over 100 bucks in your wallet when you showed up at school this morning!" She screeched at him

"I had to take my car to the shop Sakura.. remember?" He asked her dully.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well.. what? Are we just going to sit here then?"

"Chip some money in for gas.." He commanded her.

Her eyes had widened at him and it was becoming harder and harder for her to take him seriously by that comment. "EXCUSE YOU?" She asked him in a rude tone.

"30 bucks Sakura." He was acting so cool about it.

"HELL NO! YOU EXPECT ME," She pointed at herself, "TO PAY .. FOR GAS.. FOR A CAR… THAT YOU STOLE?!" She started to pant in between her words and was going insane in her mind, she couldn't believe he was telling her to do this.

Sasuke sighed as her began to feel a headache coming on.. 'Shit!' he thought. He was starting to become sober. He held his head as his vision blurred a bit. His focus was in and out, Sakura's lecture was fading off and he began to feel a bit dizzy.

Instead of laying back like he should have, he closed his eyes and then gripped the sterring wheel tightly.

"We need to get out of here." He said, still with his eyes shut.

Sakura stopped yelling and stared at him, "Oh.. NOW you say that? Y'know Sasuke.. We're in a big mess now and it's all your fault!"

His head began to throb some more and he couldn't take listening to Sakura right now.

"Shut up!" He demanded her.

She gritted her teeth and was about to bark back but then she noticed him grabbing and holding his head in pain.

"S-Sasuke… are you alright?" she asked him and she slowly reached a hand out towards him and lightly touched his arm.

He didn't reject her, or even move for that matter.

"Sasuke… maybe I should drive.." She told him calmly.

He shook his head, "No… you can't go home…"

"Sasuke.. we need to go home sometime…" She told him.

"We won't make it back home in time, we'll run out of gas before we reach home." He informed her.

She removed her hand from his arm and shook her head, "Wow…. Just wow… Look at this messy situation we've created.. No… YOU created Sasuke! We are sitting in a stolen vehicle, which is almost out of gas and now we can't even make it back home! Thanks a lot for this! UGH! I can't believe you Sasuke!" Pumped with anger, she punched the glove box with all of the strength she had.

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh and drop his head down onto the wheel with a thud. As his min sobered up, little by little, He began to question himself why he brought himself... both of them into this situation in the first place.

* * *

Back in Konoha Mr. Hyuuga was walking out of his apartment that he rented for when he had business trips in Konoha (Since he originally doesn't live here). He seemed to be in a rather calm mood, but that was about to change shortly.

As he stepped down the stairs and onto the sidewalk, he stopped mid step and stared out into the empty street. He immediately became confused and his mood changed to a panicked one.

"My car?! …. WHERE IS MY CAR?!" He began shouting out in the lonely street.

He walked out into the empty space where his car used to fill and he looked up and down the street.

He didn't know what to do… except one thing…

He pulled out his long, shiny, smart phone from his pocket, and punched in those three digits. After two rings, a woman's voice answered…

"Konoha's Police Department, what's your emergency?"

* * *

UH OH .! We gotz tha po-po involved :O  
OH MY .!

Hehehe well anywho.. hope y'all enjoyed it .. Whew .. Actually .. It feels kinda good to get back to writing .. :D

And reminder y'all .. This is my first fanfic .. so I know it ain't perfect :)P

I appreciate y'all taking the time to read my little dramatic story tho ^_^

THANKIES .!

Have a good night dahlings ;) ~~


	5. Chapter 5

Alright y'all .! It's time to get chapter 5 started .! WOOHOO .. I finally completed all of my schoolwork so I decided I'm gonna spend more time on writing this story since I FINALLY have the time :D

YIPPEE .! hehehehe

ENJOY Dahlings .! ^_^

~PrettygurlPrincess

**DISCLAIMER: Still dun own Naruto :3**

* * *

After about 20 minutes have passed by, two Konoha police cars pulled up in front of Mr. Hyuuga's simple, yet elegant apartment. Three police officers had stepped out of the cars and approached the angered older man sitting on the sidewalk crouch over with his head placed in his hands.

It was clear that he wasn't taking this easily at all. He was desperately trying to keep his cool, but he couldn't help but think about that expensive price tag that came with that shiny, sexy car.

Sure he had a few other high class cars, but that was his favorite one of all. He favored it so much that he even dumped extra money into it for all of the little perks, such as the darkly tinted windows, those sparkling rims and that high quality stereo installed.

Yeah, it's safe to say that that car was the Hyuuga's prized possession. And now here he was… Feeling like a lost puppy because all that money that went with the car is gone and he was unsure that he would ever see it again.

While he was processing this through his mind, the cops had a look around the area and when Mr. Hyuuga had finally come back to the world around him, the cops decided it was time to discuss the situation with him.

The head police chief walked up towards Hyuuga and crossed his arms over his chest, standing proud while looking down at the victim's slumped form.

Mr. Hyuuga slowly lifted his head and looked up at the officer staring down at him, preparing for the case at hand.

"Ah, Mr. Hyuuga..." The officer stated.

He instantly recognized who this officer was. The large, built muscles. The snowy white, combed back hair and his darkened skin. Then there were those small, brown sunglasses that shielded his eyes.

It was the Chief of Police, whose name just went by just one letter… B. He was a very looney character at times, especially when it came to rapping, but when dealing with crime he completely changed and became a very serious person.

He knew when the time was to act appropriate, and that was now. So without wasting anymore time he opened his mouth and began the investigation.

"So we received a call about a stolen car, right?" He questioned the Hyuuga.

Mr. Hyuuga replied, "Yes, my car certainly was stolen. It was parked right there…" He motioned a hand toward the empty parking spot just several feet away from them. "And now it's suddenly gone."

Another officer had approached them and pulled out a notepad and began to jot down notes, revolving around the scene and their report.

The Chief of Police continued, "Right, well I can see some tire marks here, and they look fresh. Now did you ever hear anything going on outside Mr. Hyuuga?"

Hyuuga shook his head and said, "I was asleep for a good 3 hours. It was a stressful day at work."

The Chief nodded and replied, "So tell me what time did you arrive home from work?"

"Well, I came home around 6:30 this evening… then around 7'ish is when I fell asleep."

The Chief then spoke, "And what time did you wake up?"

"I didn't wake until a few minutes after 11."

"Uh-huh… So the robbers had to have taken the car between 7 pm and 11 pm then."

The police officer beside Chief B continued to take note of the full conversation.

The head Chief then asked, "So Mr. Hyuuga, do you have any idea of who may have stolen your car? Anyone at all?"

The victim began to think quietly to himself. He thought of everyone he knew, especially Sasuke's Dad. But he quickly brushed the thought of him aside because he trusted him, and knew he would have nothing to do with any of this. But then one kid popped up in his head… A kid that he knew was trouble and he didn't have any respect for.

"I don't know of anyone that would do this… Wait… I think I have an idea of who did it… It may have been that Uzumaki kid. He's a troubled one alright..."

The Chief responded, "Sir… Do you really think Naruto Uzumaki was involved?"

Mr. Hyuuga stood up and glared at Chief B, "It's definitely a possibility… I could never trust that kid. I even saw him today and he gave me this grin that had me convinced he was going to start some trouble. He's got to be involved in this somehow!"

The Chief nodded. "Okay sir, we will investigate him then." Chief B turned around and shouted at the other officer, "Make a run to the Uzumaki residence, find Naruto and bring him in for questioning."

The police officer first nodded at Chief B then hopped in his car and took off towards the destination he was told, sirens running and lights flashing.

After the car disappeared around the corner, Mr. Hyuuga then blurted out "What about my car?"

"Sir, we are going to begin searching for it now. I'm making a call to command every officer in Konoha to search all over town for it. But first I need you to give me a description of what it looks like."

Mr. Hyuuga nodded and told him all of the details he needed to know. He went into a full description of his precious car and made sure to precisely describe its fancy, expensive perks that were included.

When he was done the Chief gave a simple nod and declared a promise, "Don't worry Mr. Hyuuga, we'll find your car and the criminals responsible for taking it, I guarantee it. For now I would like you to come down to the station with us. We would like you to go on record and fill out a couple of forms for us involving this case and then you may return home."

"But what if the criminals decide to bring my car back here while I'm gone and then sneak away?" The Hyuuga asked.

Chief B gave a hefty chuckle and replied, "That's very unlikely, but still possible. Don't worry sir, we're stationing an officer to sit here and keep watch for anything suspicious that may go on here while we're away."

The Hyuuga nodded his head in understanding and joined the Chief as he entered the police car and they drove away towards the police station where the case would develop further.

Along the way however, Mr. Hyuuga was not expecting to hear the mighty, chief of Police bellow out silly words from his mouth in a rapping style.

The Chief decided that the responsible part was now over and it was the perfect time to form a rap to go along with the situation they were currently dealing with.

"UH! YEAH!

I'm gonna find you!

I'm gonna getchu!

Cuz I'm the, uh! MIGHTY B!

You can't fool me!

We'll be cruisin'

And you be losin'

When I catch ya

Oh I betcha

Gon be wishing

That you were missing

My senses-"

As Chief B continued to rap, it was easy to tell that he was really enjoying himself.

Mr. Hyuuga on the other hand was sighing in a disgusted way as he placed his head in his hand and rubbed his forehead.

He wondered how he managed to forget that this man LOVED to rap constantly. It was always a bit irritating to the Hyuuga because B was never actually good at it; well that's what he thought anyway.

He just hoped that this car ride would fly by faster than ever. He had just lost his precious car so he was already in a bad mood. He didn't know how long he would be able to put up with B's terrible rapping as well…

* * *

Meanwhile, a police car pulled up into the Uzumaki family driveway. The white and blue flashing lights from the vehicle were reflecting in the windows of the grand, two story house.

It was after midnight so the proud parents, Kushina and Minato, were sound asleep in their cozy, comfortable bed. Naruto on the other hand was just sneaking back into his house through one of the side windows.

He had just been out with his friends Shika and Kiba at the arcade, which his parents did know about; but they told him to be back home by 11, which of course was quite obvious that Naruto failed to obey that rule. He really didn't notice he had been out that long until he looked at the clock on his phone which had said 11:30 pm. By seeing that, he jumped up surprisingly and quickly shouted his goodbyes to his pals then took off faster than the speed of light towards home.

So now here he was, trying to sneak back into his own house without his parents knowing of his late arrival. Too bad for him that this simple, honest mistake was about to turn into a HUGE misunderstanding in 3... 2.. 1 …

A police siren suddenly went off in the silent night which had startled Naruto. He was about halfway in and had almost made it in clear without any detection of his sneaky way inside when the siren sounded and scared him which caused him to immediately lose his grip and he fell back on the dirty ground with a thud.

He stood up and rubbed his bottom and groaned as the police officer jumped out of his car, shining a flashlight on him.

"DON'T MOVE! Stay where you are!" The officer shouted out to him.

Naruto raised a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light that the officer was shining on him and then squinted them and answered in confusion, "Huh?"

"Put your hands up in the air!" The officer shouted out next. He was now standing a few feet away from the blonde haired boy.

Naruto then did as he was told and yelled out, "Would ya quit shining that in my eyes?! I can't see at all!"

Thankfully the officer lowered his flashlight out of the boy's eyes and asked, "Naruto Uzumaki?"

The blonde answered him, "Yes?"

"You are under arrest." The rude police officer stated.

The blondes cerulean blue eyes widened in horror before he shouted out, "Wh-WHAT?! BUT THIS IS MY HOUSE! I'm not robbing I SWEAR!"

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back sir."

The blonde refused to obey this time and instead began shouting in rage, "WHY?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! CAN I JUST EXPLAIN?!"

By this time, Naruto's parents had awoken and they ran outside to where Naruto's voice was coming from. Kushina was wrapped up in a soft, purple robe while Minato was just wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants without any shirt. Their grogginess had completely faded away when they saw their son with his arms behind his back and steel handcuffs attached to his wrists.

Minato was the first to question about the commotion that was going on.

"What is this? Why are you arresting my son?" He asked in an angered tone.

The officer responded to his question quickly, " , your son is being arrested and taken in for questioning for Mr. Hyuuga's stolen car. We believe that he is a major suspect in this case."

Kushina gasped and placed a hand over her mouth in disbelief while Minato looked over towards Naruto in complete dismay.

"My son… is a suspect? I don't think he would do such a thing."

Naruto grinded his teeth as the officer grabbed a hold of his arms and tried to push him away.

"Dad! I didn't have anything to do with this! BELIEVE IT!"

He wasn't able to shout anything else out however, because the officer had pushed him down into the back of the police vehicle and shut the door in his face. Then the stubborn officer approached Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki and tried to explain the situation further.

"We received a call an hour ago from Mr. Hyuuga saying that his car was stolen. He had named your son as a suspect as to who may have stolen it. So I was told to come and retrieve him and bring him back to the station for questioning. But when I arrived, I found your son trying to sneak in through that window over there." He raised a hand towards the open window on the side of the house.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other. Then Minato spoke up, "I don't think my son would want to steal another person's property. It just isn't like him."

The officer responded, "Well Mr. Hyuuga doesn't think the same sir."

Kushina then allowed her voice to be heard, "Perhaps this is just a misunderstanding officer. I don't believe my son would ever do such a thing."

The police officer raised his hand and shook his head. "No matter ma'am. Naruto needs to be brought in for questioning in this case, that is all. He may be innocent, or he may be guilty, but I have to take my leave now. I'm sorry about this disturbance but we will give you a call and update you on what is being done with your son. Goodnight."

With that said the police officer stalked off and entered his car, backed out of the gravel driveway and took off with the loud, blonde haired boy shouting in the back seat all the way to the station.

By the time they arrived to the station Naruto was screaming his head off, cursing towards the roof of the car and jumping around in the back seat like a wild animal. The poor officer had to hear his shouts the whole 15 minute drive.

When the officer stepped out of his car, he walked back and opened the back door, then grabbed a hold of Naruto and pulled him out of the vehicle. To his surprise, Naruto was not jumping around or trying to get out of his grasp. Perhaps because he had tired himself out or maybe because he knew he would get in more trouble for hitting the officer and trying to run away. … No it was definitely the first reason. He noticed Naruto was panting a little bit and seemed a bit weak now than he did before the car ride.

But no matter, it was time for the questioning. He brought Naruto inside the busy station and Naruto looked up to see Mr. Hyuuga sitting preppy like in a chair by an officer's desk.

Naruto growled as soon as he saw him and when Mr. Hyuuga noticed him, he immediately stood up and glared at him. Anger was raging in his eyes. He was strongly convinced that Naruto had taken his car, and he wanted him to pay the price for it… literally.

'Man. This dude really must have it out for me huh?' Naruto had thought to himself.

The two just stood there facing each other, having a silent glare war. Each knew what the other was thinking. Both were determined to win their side of the situation.

They were only able to have their stare battle for a few moments before the officer pulled Naruto away into a plain white room where another officer was sitting down at a table with a notebook wide open on a clean sheet of paper while he tapped his pen on it, waiting for the suspect to arrive.

When Naruto appeared, the officer looked up and said, "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki. Please be seated."

The officer forcefully pushed Naruto ahead and sat him down on the chair across the table from the man. The officer then took a few steps back and stood against the wall. Naruto glanced back at him and sent a glare his way when the man at the table spoke up.

"Eyes this way Naruto." He said out loud, causing the bright blonde to turn his head back towards the man, giving him his attention.

"I am officer Yamato, and I'm going to be the one asking you questions pertaining to Mr. Hyuuga's case. Alright?" He explained to Naruto what was about to go down.

Naruto nodded in return, indicating that he understood; but before Yamato could even speak the officer standing behind Naruto had spoken out first.

"I have another thing to add sir. When I arrived at the Uzumaki house, I had found Naruto trying to climb in through a window, which made me suspicious."

Yamato looked up at the officer and raised his eyebrows, then began writing in his notebook. Naruto tried to lean forward to spy on what exactly he was writing but then Yamato shot him a look with those scary, coal black eyes of his which caused Naruto to jolt back.

"You know Naruto… Sneaking into your house in the middle of the night isn't going to make you look any better." Yamato pointed out.

Naruto then growled out in response, "Well no shit. But I swear, I had nothing to do with Mr. Hyuuga's 'oh so precious car.'" He said the last four words in a sassy style.

Yamato continued, "Now Naruto, I'm going to ask you some questions, and I expect you to be completely honest with me. It will be wise to tell the truth the first time; and believe me, if you're lying we will find out about it later on."

"I know I'm telling the truth. You all may not believe me but I KNOW what I was doing from 5 this evening to 11:30 tonight! That old sass master out there is just looking for ways to get me in trouble! I knew this was going to happen someday!" Naruto exclaimed out loud.

Yamato sighed and held up his hand, "Enough Naruto. Let's begin shall we?"

Naruto stared at Yamato as he started to ask the first question. He could feel his heart pumping loud and fast. He was getting angry indeed. And in his head, he swore that he was going to find who was really responsible for abducting the car and he was going to punch them square in the face, next would be Mr. Hyuuga. A small smirk began to form on his features as he thought of punching the Hyuuga man out and into the next town. Oh how he longed to do that…

* * *

Now back to the REAL thefts of the valuable vehicle…

By this time Sasuke's buzz had worn off completely and he and Sakura were now leaned back in their seats with the rooftop window of the car opened wide revealing the night sky, and they both stared up at the twinkling stars.

Sakura began to feel a little anxious and she started to fumble her thumbs around one another. Sasuke on the other hand was rather relaxed and chilled out. He acted like he didn't have a care in the world.

She bit her bottom lip and looked over at him, he looked so calm right now and she was feeling like she was about to explode.

They both sat so still for the longest time and when Sasuke finally shifted she had jumped up a bit by surprise. Her nerves were on the edge and she was becoming even more fidgety after every minute that passed by. The pinkette watched as the raven haired boy sat up and opened his door.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a hushed tone. She knew that nobody could hear them, but she still wanted to keep quiet.

"I have to piss." Sasuke stated bluntly.

She made an unamused expression on her delicate face but Sasuke outright ignored that. Didn't she know that when you drink a lot of beer you have to pee a lot?

He ever so calmly closed the door and walk out into the bushes. Good thing they stopped out by the woods he thought.

He had unzipped his pants and had just begun to relieve himself when he heard someone approaching from behind.

"Sasuke?" the feminine voice softly called out.

"Sakura! Get out of here!" He quickly snapped out.

"I can't! I'm too scared! I don't want to be in that car alone…" She replied back.

He sighed and hurriedly finished up his business, then zipped up and walked back towards her.

"It's just a car. It's not a monster." He told her blandly.

"No Sasuke! It's not just a car, it's a stolen one!" She blurted out.

He stepped past her and walked back towards the stolen good and leaned up against the glistening hood while staring up at the full moon. She followed right behind him like a puppy and copied his actions. She looked about the area nervously and when an innocent owl hooted she yelped and instantly grabbed Sasuke's hand. To which he responded by raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sakura, stop being such a child; It's just an owl." He told her.

She immediate let go of his hand and crossed her arms over her chest. Then, she moved so that she was standing in front of him. Luckily the moon gave them enough light so that she could see his face well. She glared at him and he stared back, no emotion showing on his face whatsoever.

"We need to do something with this car... The longer we have it in our possession, the more dangerous it will be for us." She informed him.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke had to say back.

"Don't do that Sasuke. This is so serious right now! We can get arrested for this. Don't you understand that part? Is your brain even processing that right now? This isn't a joke, and you can't just shrug it off." She stomped her foot as she spoke again.

And that is exactly what he did. He dared to shrug at her. That made her furious. Her cute little button nose had crinkled up and her eyebrows furrowed so deep. Her fist had tightened up and she wanted to break his jaw right then and there. She tried to refrain herself though but it was getting harder and harder for her to do so.

"We can get out of this. But like I said, you need to pay for gas first." He said back, staring at her infuriated face.

She sighed and relaxed her fist, loosening her fingers and stretching them as she thought about his last statement.

"Do you even know where the closest gas station is?" She asked him in quiet voice.

"I can look on my phone; there can't be one too far from here." With that said, he whipped out his phone and as soon as he unlocked it, he saw there were 3 missed calls and 1 voicemail from Naruto. He quickly dismissed it since there were more important matters at hand than listening to that goof spit nonsense over the phone.

He pulled up a map and the phone immediately tracked their currently location, Sakura peered over him and watched as he swiped along the screen looking for the nearest gas station. Finally, they managed to find one that was 8 miles away. Sasuke smirked, knowing they could make it back for sure. Well… that depended on how much money Sakura had with her.

He took a mental note of which turns he needed to make to arrive at the desired location. He then looked up at Sakura and nodded at her. "Let's get going." He told her, then they both split up and went on to opposite sides of the car and they slipped into their seats with ease. Next, Sasuke roared the engine up and they sped off into the night.

As they moved along down the winding road in the dark night, Sakura began rummaging through her pockets. "Come on, I know it's in here." She commented mostly to herself.

"A-HA! GOT IT!" She exclaimed aloud.

She held up both a twenty and a 10 dollar bill in her hand. Sasuke glance over at it and commented, "That should give us a bit."

Sakura questioned, "Enough to get us back home?"

Sasuke nodded as an answer and within 10 more minutes they pulled into the gas station. He parked next to a pump and hopped out, and Sakura did the same. She began to skip delicately towards the building, "I'll go pay!" she blurted out loud. Then she opened the door and hurried inside.

Sasuke opened the gas cap and watched as Sakura through the window. She seemed to be acting quite cheerful towards the clerk behind the counter and when she walked off and out the door, Sasuke knew the pump was ready. So he pulled out the long hose and twisted the small cap off and plugged the hose into the tank, and with a 'click' gas was being poured inside. Sakura stood beside him and looked around. It was quiet… no one else was around.

'Good' she thought to herself.

Then Sasuke shifted and stood up, leaning off of the car and said, "Finish pumping, I need to go again." And with that, he darted off around the building.

'He could've just gone inside' She thought to herself while raising an eyebrow watching after him. Then she shrugged.

'Oh well. At least I'll be able to make it home tonight and I can sleep in my beautiful, dreamy bed.' She started to think about how much she missed rolling around and snuggling up under her covers.

A yawn soon aroused from her mouth and she stretched her arms out wide, then she closed her elegant, emerald eyes and leaned further against the shiny, bright car. She didn't realize how tired she was until now. Very soon after, she started to doze off and her delicate, small body started to lean to the side as she began her journey toward dreamland.

Back on the road, a black and white vehicle with the sticker, 'Konoha Police Department' accessorized on the side, started to pull off immediately as the driver caught sight of the gleaming car parked under the bright lights of the gas station.

He began to chuckle darkly as he read the description of Mr. Hyuuga's glamorous stolen car.

"heh heh heh… Looks like I've finally found you beauty… and I found your culprit too. Oooo this was too easy!" The white haired man blurted out loud, and then he pulled into the gas station in a hurry and sounded his sirens and flashed his bright lights.

As soon as the alarm went off Sakura jumped three feet in the air. She whipped her body around and stared with shocked, widened eyes as the police car headed right towards her.

"Oh no…" she quietly spoke out.

Everything that happened after that was a blur.

First, Sasuke left her behind while she gladly pumped the gas, next when he was coming back, he saw blue flashing lights that blinking fast and ever so brightly. Then he saw her … hands behind her back, with a silver, shiny pair of cuffs linked on her wrists and she was being hauled away to the back of the alarming police car.

All the while, the big, buff police officer was certainly having a good time; it was easy to tell since he had a huge, white grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke just stood there in the shadows, frozen in place. The whole time he was assuring Sakura they wouldn't get caught, no one was going to find out. But the exact opposite happened instead. Sakura, who wasn't exactly as innocent in this, but she was not the guiltiest either was the one who was going to get in the most trouble; she was going to suffer the consequences now… And it was all thanks to Sasuke.

As they pulled away in the police car, Sakura couldn't help but cry over what was happening. One tear after another was streaming down her ivory face.

There was sorrow evolving in the backseat, while there was a party going on in the front.

Chief B was having the time of his life now that he found the REAL suspect. So he started clicked on the walkie, "Yes boys we're getting a big paycheck tonight!" He shouted into the tiny microphone.

He then went on about the details about the stolen cars exact pinpoint location and commanded some officers recruit there to retrieve it.

Sakura's vision became blurry from all the tears invading her eyes. Her lips were quivering and she was absolutely terrified. She could hear her heart thumping, so loud and erratically, it was almost deafening.

What was going to happen now? Was she going to be in jail for life? How was she going to explain this to her parents? What would the town think of her now? But her biggest question of all was… What was Sasuke going to do about it?

All of these questions flowed through her mind at a rapid speed. Her mind was racing, galloping like a horse. The world started to spin around her and she couldn't stop it. She began to feel sick and dizzy.

She closed her eyes shut and tried desperately to calm herself down. So she took a few deep breaths but that wasn't helping her speeding heart at all. This was so horrifying… it was like she was having a nightmare, but there was no waking up from this, because this certain nightmare was already a reality.

* * *

Back at the gas station, Sasuke was still standing there, hiding behind the building just like a criminal would. He was still trying to process what just happened only 20 minutes ago. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard more police sirens going off. At first they sounded distant, but then the alarms were getting closer and closer, and eventually he saw the bright, flashing lights.

Two police cars rolled into the gas station surrounding the stolen vehicle. Sasuke watched as three officers jumped out and started to investigate the newly found car.

'Run,' a voice inside his head was telling him.

So that he did. He didn't hesitate at all. He turned around and took off into the woods, not once looking back as he ran off; using the big, white moon as his source of light.

* * *

Back at the police station, Naruto was still being asked many questions by officer Yamato. He was practically fuming now. How many times did he have to say that he truly was innocent?!

Just before Yamato was about to ask him the final question, another officer came bursting in the door shouting, "Naruto is innocent! Chief B found the real criminal!"

Naruto huffed a sigh of relief and he was ecstatic when he felt the officer behind him under clips his cuffs. When his hands were finally free, Naruto raised them and kissed them, "Oh I missed you both so much! Wow! You really can't do anything without hands!" He exclaimed loudly.

Yamato raised an eyebrow at his actions and then shook his head and turned his attention to the officer that busted in. "So who is the real criminal then?" He asked in wonder.

"Oh you'll see sir. She's definitely going to be the talk of the town for years…"

"She?!" Both Naruto and Yamato said in unison.

"It's a girl that did it?! Well who was it?!" Naruto shouted out, anxious for an answer.

"Naruto that is not your business… I figured you would be worried about getting home instead of worrying who is the real culprit here." Yamato spoke to him.

"Oh right… well yeah, I knew I was innocent all along, and boy do I wanna get out of this place! But I also feel like I deserve to know since you bothered me with all of these boring questions. I mean, this person wasted my night, and took away well needed sleep!" He explained aloud.

Yamato sighed once more and closed his notebook, "Yes well this person wasted my time too… Now can someone please escort this kid out of here and send him home already? I could use a break before I ask the same questions all over again."

'More like use a break from this annoying, loud mouthed goober sitting across from me.' He thought silently to himself as he closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples.

Obeying his plead, the officer who removed Naruto's handcuffs, half lifted him out of the chair and escorted him out of the room. But before they could get Naruto out of the building, he glanced back and shouted out towards Mr. Hyuuga, "HEY! I told you I had nothing to do with it! You're a damned liar! Trying to get me in trouble pfft! Go ahead and try to frame me again and see what happens!"

The officer then pushed Naruto's back and he stumbled forward, which he then glared back at the officer for his actions.

As soon as he turned his head back around, he wasn't prepared for a sight that he thought he would never see.

Right there, walking through the front doors of the police station; Long, bubblegum pink hair shined in the light. She had her head hung down low as Chief B held onto her tiny arm and pulled her along with him.

Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight before him. Sakura?! She was the one that did it? No way?! She would NEVER EVER do such a thing! She was the town's most beloved cherry blossom! Everyone adored her!

To the blonde boy's surprise, he wasn't the only one with his jaw dropped open. Everyone else in the station was shocked to find out who the real culprit was behind all of this.

All eyes were on Sakura's beet red face as she was guided into the room where Naruto had just exited, and the door slowly creaked closed behind her… and then all was quiet.

* * *

Oooooooo ;)

UH OH , UH OH , UH OH .!

Aaaaaand I'm finishing this up at 3:20 in tha AM folks

Heh .. I'm soooo tired now .. Anywho, I hoped y'all enjoyed it .. WHEW .! I love muh creative side :3

I'm gonna sleep !

Or else I'll weep!

I'll have a dream!

Of my own team!

Win-ning .!

BAHAHA xDD

I totally suck at rapping .. Buh yeeee .. Have a sweet night y'all .! 3

Sleep well aaaand don't forget to .. #StayFabulous ;D

~PrettygurlPrincess


	6. Chapter 6

Aaaaaalrighty y'all .! I'm back again with a new chappie :D

So how we all doing tonight hmm .? Me I'm doing swell :3

Altho it is snowing nonstop here D:  
I dun likey snow Dx

Anywho , let's move along shall we .? I gonna try to be more detailed in this one :D

I hope y'all are liking my story so far :')

~PrettygurlPrincess 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own dat Naruto :p**

* * *

Nobody in the station said a word; instead they met each other with surprised eyes. Some people wondered if they were in a strange dream, others tried to process what they just saw in their own brains, but instead their minds were completely blown away with the wind.

'Wh-…why Sakura-Chan?' Naruto questioned inside his mind.

He still couldn't believe he had just seen her precious little hands with handcuffs attached onto them.

He was about to walk over and break that door down and demand an answer when the officer that was escorting him out suddenly pushed him towards the front doors of the building.

Naruto stumbled forward out into the night air and swiftly turned around and began to growl out towards the rude officer, "DAMMIT! Stop pushing me will ya! I want to see Sakura! I want an explanation of what's going on!"

The police officer just huffed and responded, "You're not needed here anymore kid. Now go home and keep that nose of yours in your own business."

And with that said, he shut the door in front of him and stood there guarding it, making sure that the curious and tempered blonde wouldn't try to march back in there and make a scene.

Naruto growled some more and after standing there for several more minutes, he walked away from the Police quarters into the dark. As he strolled along the dark path, he was trying to bring himself to a simple conclusion of what he just witnessed, but then realized that wasn't possible to do.

Yamato was still staring as wide as ever, even after Sakura had been seated. His black, beady eyes were focused on her.

She could feel his eyes on her and she slowly lifted her head up to look at him.

He was in complete shock to see this innocent child, sitting right across from him, preparing to deal with what was to come next.

Chief B was the one to break the silence, "Oooo I can see none of you expected this would ever happen! Never in a million years!"

Yamato shook his head and turned his eyes down to the notebook lying on the table. He opened it up and just as he did, an officer quietly slipped in the room and handed a manila folder to Chief B.

He received the folder from the silent red headed officer and she immediately took her leave, softly closing the door behind her as she stepped out.

Chief B spoke up again, "So little Miss Haruno, you seem to be quite the kleptomaniac huh? Heh, we have some files for you to fill out. Do you know what you're in trouble for?"

All she could do was nod; she didn't have the strength to speak up at all. She was absolutely petrified right now.

"You do know that taking another person's possession, without legal authority to do so is illegal right?" Chief B questioned her.

She nodded her head again without even making eye contact.

"So then why did you do it? You should have known you were going to be caught sooner or later little lady. You should have also been aware that there can be major consequences." He continued on.

The tears started to spill again, she couldn't stop them at all. It had become too hard for her control them any longer, so she just let herself break down right in front of the two men. Usually she wouldn't feel comfortable crying in front of others, especially strangers for that matter. But now was a different time to do so. She was scared, and this place horrified her even more than her worst nightmares did. These handcuffs were restraining her and she felt so unsafe, nobody was protecting her; instead they were all against her, looking down on her with their disapproving eyes.

As Yamato watched her lose herself completely, he looked up at Chief B who still had his arms crossed over his ripped chest, not paying any attention to the girl sitting a few feet away from him who was losing her spirit. From the expression formed on his face, he seemed to be unaffected by her sadness at all.

Yamato sighed and stood up, skidding the chair across the floor behind him, "She isn't ready to be hammered with these questions yet Chief."

The Chief of Police answered, "Fine. We'll take her picture and her fingerprints now then. Let's go little lady." He motioned for her to stand up, to which she complied and followed him out the door and over to the section where criminal pictures were snapped and finger pressing went on.

Sakura was positioned in front of a blue screen background, where she faced a big, black camera. She was given a black and white sign with numerous numbers and letters printed on it to hold up in front of her chest. She did exactly as she was told and when the flash went off, it had temporary blinded her afterwards. Two more pictures were taken, one of each side of her body.

After that process was done, it was time for the finger printing. An officer assisted her and placed each of her fingers down on an oily, ink pad. Then she transferred them onto a sheet of paper where she pressed them down in the indicated boxes. When her fingers were removed, her fingerprints were revealed in black on the sheet of paper.

Yamato walked up to Sakura and gently placed a hand on her shoulder and directed her back to the room they were in just minutes before. Once they were both seated Yamato opened his mouth to speak, "Ms. Haruno, I'm going to explain what's going to happen to you for now…"

She stared at him with red, puffy eyes waiting for him to continue.

"Chief B is in his office right now contacting your parents."

Sakura immediately gulped as soon as he mentioned that word. Her stomach did a flip and guilt started to consume her. She didn't even want to imagine the disappointing looks on her parent's faces right now… not ever.

"Now unfortunately, you won't be going home tonight. You'll be staying here for at least the next few days…" He stopped for a moment so she could let it sink in. "Tomorrow we are going to take you in for questioning and then we can complete with filing this case. You're also going to need to fill out some forms as well. Well, you'll mostly be writing your signature admitting to committing the crime."

She stared down at the bland, white table as he spoke of the future plans.

'I can't believe this…' She said inside her mind.

He continued to speak, "Ms. Haruno, I need you to understand that you are now a Juvenile Delinquent."

She snapped out of her mind and glanced up at him before looking back down and saying, "I understand sir."

What was she doing? Her inner voice then popped up out of nowhere.

'Uh Pinkie? What do you think you're doing? Are you really going to take the full blame for something that wasn't your entire fault?' Inner asked her, anticipating an answer.

But all Sakura did was push inner away and returned her attention to Officer Yamato. She didn't want to listen to that little goof right now; it wasn't an appropriate time to fight with herself.

"Now since you're only 17. You won't be sent to actual jail; and don't get too hopeful when I say this but, you might not even be sent to Juvy either." Yamato explained to her.

Sakura stifled back a sob and nodded her head again, assuring that she understood what he was saying. Yamato sighed once more and said, "Well it is late at night and I can see that you're still really shaken up… So how about we call it a night, shall we?" He quickly stood and gathered up all of his paperwork and motioned for her to stand up as well.

He walked around the table and softly rested his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. "Ms. Haruno… I know how scared you are right now… but you brought yourself into this mess; you should have known this was coming."

She looked up at him and thought, 'If only he knew….' Then her mind went blank as they made their way toward the door.

When they stepped out of the room, there was an officer already standing right outside the door, ready to escort Sakura to her cell.

Yamato nodded at the officer in acknowledgement and turned to Sakura, "I'll see you tomorrow. Try to get some rest okay? I know it'll be hard but at least try. Goodnight."

Sakura watched as he turned and walked away, and then disappeared as he turned the corner. Then the unfamiliar officer nudged Sakura and pointed in the direction where she was to go.

Sakura took slow steps down the long, lonely hallway. She caught a glimpse of another prisoner in a closed jail cell. The criminal didn't notice Sakura at all because she was already sound asleep on her small and uncomfortable looking cot.

The officer directed Sakura into the cell right across from the other prisoner and then turned Sakura around so she could uncuff her. Once the cuffs were free, Sakura instantly rubbed her wrists. The cuffs were put on a little too tightly than they should have been, which caused a bit of irritation to occur.

The officer then silently pointed to the cot and indicated for her to sleep, so Sakura nodded in understandment and slowly walked over and sat on the tough, hard bed.

Tch, it certainly wasn't at all like the bed at her house; so nice, and soft and it felt like a cloud!

And this room… It was so dusty and dirty looking; Ino definitely wouldn't have approved!

The police officer took her leave and slid the hard, iron cell door closed tight behind her, and then she pulled out a set of ring keys and locked it. She gave Sakura one last glance before walking off.

Sakura sat still and listened to the officer's footsteps as she walked down the long, dark hallway. The sound was growing distant and softer until Sakura could no longer hear it.

When all was quiet again, Sakura stood up and approached the caged door. She lifted up her hands and wrapped them around the bars carefully.

Using her apple green eyes, she looked about the area.

'Wow...' she thought, 'the view really is different from behind here….'

'It's like… My freedom really has been taken away... I'm like a bird; locked up in a lonely, tight cage with no space to spread my wings and feel free. '

Letting go of the bars, she let a soft sigh escape her lips as she turned around and dragged her feet back to the bed.

She plopped down on it, and then laid her head back on the pillow, her luscious pink locks spreading across the cotton filled cushion, and she stared up at the cracked ceiling.

'This isn't fair at all…' Her mind spoke, 'Sasuke should at least be in here with me… I KNEW this was going to come back on us…But I didn't think it would be just me facing this alone… I wish, OH I WISH I could go back in time…'

She rolled over and stared at the dull, gray painted wall as she replayed tonight's events all over again. Another tear slipped out of her eye as she thought of the look on Naruto's face.

The emotion called fear made another attack on her as she thought of everything that was at stake… Her many close friendships, her parents complete trust, her worthy dignity, but most of all… her sweet girl reputation. That was as good as gone by the time morning came. Naruto for sure was going to blab his mouth to everyone.

Oh and what about school? Would she be allowed back? Or would she even want to go back? She already knew that she would be the main focus of the town's breaking news for quit some time; so of course she should expect to receive dirty looks from… well mostly everyone. Disgusting, rude looks that she didn't even deserve to receive.

Shaking her head, she rolled onto her other side and curled up into a ball, moving the blankets over top of her small form. She shut her eyes and desperately tried to fall asleep; wanting to forget about tonight, but that wasn't entirely easy. All she wanted now was to doze off and dismiss from her mind the current situation she was in, at least for a little while, but she wasn't going to arrive at dreamland anytime soon.

* * *

Three hours later, Sasuke had finally arrived at his own house on foot. Whew! That was quite a hike for him! But now he was back and safe from the police… at least for now.

He stood there, panting hard as he looked up at his high class, fancy house. All of the lights were off. Now all he had to do was sneak in without getting caught. Then he remembered that Itachi was out of town for the weekend and his dad was away on another boring business trip. So all he had to worry about was his mom.

After finally catching his breath, he began walking calmly to the front door and pulled out his large set of keys. He picked through them and noticed that he had one missing; the key for Mr. Hyuuga's car. Well good thing he clipped it off of the whole set or else he would have been caught.

He placed the gold key into the lock, gave it a swift turn and as soon as it made a clicking sound, he jerked the door open and slid inside easily. After safely closing the door behind him, he silently stalked up the stairs and when he reached his room, it felt like he entered a safe zone; like no one could get to him now.

Without much thought, he flopped down on his large, king sized bed and kicked his shoes off and covered himself in blankets. Not paying any mind to what just happened earlier, he soon dozed off into a dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hmmm .. I think I may have ended this too soon … *Shrugs*

Well I'm running low on creative juice soooo .. I'm gonna stop dis chappie now and hopefully tomorrow I'll be more into it :3

THANKIES for soooo many views ^_^

~PrettygurlPrincess


End file.
